


You Make My Heart Sing

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Unique rings, guitar string wedding ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry proposes to Niall with a guitar string wedding ring</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make My Heart Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TY5THuKM_4o

Harry and Niall have always been HarryandNiall, ever since Niall stood up for Harry in school. Some jock was picking on the current nerd and Niall as the bystander, shoved the jock against a nearby locker and sent the jock on his way.

Harry didn’t take too kindly to this gesture, he would avoid Niall whenever he could, which was hard enough seeing they had one too many classes together. When they got to secondary school, that all changed. There was something about Niall that drew Harry in, he wasn’t sure what it was but they eventually became friends.

They began to hang out at each other’s house, partner up in school projects, even help each other with dating advice. They were inseparable. It was during a party that Harry finally understood why he was so mesmerized with Niall. It wasn’t like either of them were popular, but they were known enough to be invited to the party, where Niall was the life of.

He was dancing like no tomorrow, calling everyone in to the dance floor and basically making a mess of himself. Harry chuckled from a corner, just intent on watching his friend. Someone thought it was grand idea to give him a guitar and he was playing along the tracks, living off of the party’s energy. Then it hit Harry, the strong heat wave coursing through him, the goose bumps on his arms, everything just hit Harry at once as he looked into Niall’s eyes.

There was something different, maybe it was how his eyes sparkled in the moonlight or how perfectly styled his hair was even thought Harry knew Niall only ran his hand threw it once before the party. Harry couldn’t help but notice how fluent Niall was in his dancing, how those lithe little hips were moving too much for their own good.

Harry’s heart flutters when Niall grabs his hand to come dance with him on the dance floor and no matter how hard Harry denies it, he secretly squeals when it slows down and his hands are wrapped around those hips.

“Aye sorry mate, thought the beats were gonna keep up.” Niall laughs, bringing happiness throughout the entire room. Of course Harry doesn’t mind, just notes how shaky Niall’s hands are around his shoulders and loses count how many times he steps on his toes.

“It’s alright, I got you to myself then.” Niall ducks his head but is laughing anyways. The song ends quickly, causing Niall to go back to pleasing everyone while Harry heads for the kitchen where he stays until a very drunk Niall comes stumbling to him. Harry only smiles and half drags, half carries his friend to their dorm.

In the coming months after the party, Harry slowly realizes that he may like Niall as in more than a friend. He stops going out with the lads, or otherwise known as how many birds can we catch in one night. He stops staring at everyone except Niall who doesn’t even notice. He only laughs at his spacey friend and goes on his way.

The first time Harry gets the courage to do something about his feelings, Niall is snuggled into his arms after their heater broke. The two of them have a snuggie wrapped around them and Niall’s head is on Harry’s shoulder. When Harry believes that Niall is completely asleep, he kisses the top of his head, not unlikely between them but then starts to list off things he finds cute about Niall. And well, if Niall smiles in his sleep, you didn’t see anything.

The second Harry makes a move, the two of them are at another party. Niall wasn’t drunk which surprised Harry when he called him to the dancefloor. It was a fast beat song that quickly took a turn for the /better/ as Niall gave him his undivided attention. Wrapping his hands around Harry’s neck, they dance until they could no longer remember their names, and Harry places a small but sloppy kiss on Niall’s cheek.

Niall doesn’t even blink an eye, just continues messing about and Harry laughs.

The third time Harry goes to make a move, Niall does it for him. They were walking into their new dorm room and Niall is inviting him to go out with some friends. Harry is too preoccupied with unpacking that he declines, causing Niall to whine and plead with him. Harry most certainly did not imagine Niall pleading for something else, but does agree to go. When they arrive at the bar, Niall is instantly flocked with a hoard of girls.

Harry knows how claustrophobic the Irish lad is, swoops to his rescue and brings him to a secluded area of the bar, just for the two of them. Niall is pretty shaken up so Harry pulls him into his lap without much of a thought and pushes his head into his chest. When Niall’s breathing calms down, neither moves.

Harry watches over the bar, secretly glaring at the group of girls that did this to his Niall when his face is turned and there is a pressure on his lips. Harry’s eyes widen, realizing that Niall is kissing him and he’s just sitting there. Niall pulls back, flushed red and starry eyed. They look into each other’s eyes, Niall seeming to sink lower and lower under Harry’s gaze when he surges forward to catch his lips in his own once more.

When they pull apart, Niall whines so cutely, Harry can’t help but pepper his face in kisses. When he giggles its a different story.

Over the next few weeks, and even months, the two of them take a go at being a thing. A couple, someone to cuddle with during long winter nights, and someone to just goof around with. Harry, the better cook between the two, offers to cook rather than going out for a date. Niall is the one who arranges the events which they can go to, like a good game or golfing.

It just works between them, they hardly fight and stay like that until they reach two years of dating. That’s when Niall notices something wrong with Harry.

He sneaks around more, always having some excuse not to cuddle or doing something today. Being both fresh out of university, they had their own jobs; Niall being a sound engineer while Harry was a lawyer. Both had completely different jobs with totally different hours so when Harry was just coming in, Niall could be leaving and wouldn’t come back until midnight.

Quite honestly, Niall missed their quality time together. But there was no way that Harry could be cheating, no matter what his friend Liam always said. He trusts Harry wholeheartedly and has he ever given him a reason not to? No he did not. Niall just sucked it up, and kept on with his cleaning of their little flat.

Harry on the other hand was sitting in the park, a picnic all set up and a special gift for Niall in his pocket. He quickly dialed Niall, telling him to come down to the park asap and hang up.

Harry grabbed the instrument case next to him and hid it behind a nearby tree. It was going to have to wait until later to make its big reveal.

Niall arrived in casual clothes, not really knowing what Harry had in store for him. So when he found his boyfriend standing in the middle of the park, a picnic spread out, Niall couldn’t help but coo at his cuteness of a date. They greet each other with a simple kiss and a hug and dig right into the meal that Harry made.

After they were done eating, having taken a little bit longer to chat and make each other laugh too much, they lay down on the blanket and watch the sunset. Niall rests his head onto Harry’s chest, relishing in the comfort that comes with being in the very presence of his boyfriend. Harry is shaking with nerves, which Niall only passes off that he’s cold.

“Hey don’t you fall asleep on me just yet.” Harry says, nudging Niall awake softly. He groans but obeys as Harry gets up and presents him with a guitar case. Niall gasps and opens it to find a brand new guitar, his old one just about crumbled when some jerk ran into Niall the other month, causing Niall to fall backward into his precious guitar. Niall hugs Harry and hurries to get the instrument into his hands.

Harry watches on as the love of his life is fiddling with the strings, trying to tune it and completely ignoring him, which he doesn’t mind as he runs through the lines once more before getting down on one knee.

There’s movement out of the corner of Niall’s eye, and Harry is suddenly down on one knee, smiling sheepishly. His eyes bug out, trying to rack his brain if he was talking at all in the last five minutes and launches himself at Harry. This startles Harry so much, he forgets his speech and barely catches Niall before they fall to the ground. Niall is kissing his face, saying yes over and over again and its all Harry can do before he smiling like an idiot.

Niall gets off of him, waiting for the ring and when Harry opens the box, he is shocked by what he sees. He sees a rusty brown ring that twirls into itself, multiple bands creating the ring. He looks at Harry in permission to look at it closely and when he does, he notices the small grooves in the bands and gasps in recognition.

When Niall’s guitar broke and absolutely gutted by the lost of it, Harry scavenges the pieces and kept the strings. One he gave to Niall to have for safe keeping and the rest he had made into Niall’s ring. Niall can only give Harry one huge kiss in thanks.

Harry shakily puts it on Niall’s finger as he says, “I love you.”

“I love you too you big goof.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to do a one shot based off this song so I thought now would be the best time as ever :)


End file.
